


Trust

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antivan Crows, Comic, Digital Art, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Loyalty, M/M, Partial Nudity, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: A story about trust, and learning to fear for someone else's life.Zevran clashes with Brosca and his own conflicted loyalties just before the Landsmeet. Comic archived from tumblr.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> You can see more of [my Josef Brosca here on tumblr](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/tagged/josef%20brosca)! The [original comic](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/128000153876/a-story-about-trust-and-learning-how-to-fear-for) is also still there, provided tumblr doesn't decide to nuke it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
